Broken
by Titepuce140
Summary: B a une vie difficile et elle doit retourner vivre chez son père a Forks avec sa soeur Rose qui la déteste et son frère Jasper qui s'inquiète pour elle. B voit E et E décide d'essayer de l'aider. Réussira-t-il ou non? B est brisé et ne veut pas d'aide.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Bella

Forks, Washington: l'endroit où ma mère avait soudainement décidé de m'envoyer afin de terminer mes études secondaires. La raison? C'est simple; il semblerait que mon comportements était bien trop difficile à vivre avec.

Tout avait commencer lorsque je m'étais fait renvoyer de l'école, deux ans plus tôt et que nous avions donc dû déménager à Phoenix. Elle m'en voulait, j'en étais parfaitement au courant et sincèrement, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout qu'elle soit triste de quitter la Floride.

Une fois à Phoenix, mon comportement m'avait servit à me défendre et à me créer un nom. J'étais reconnue comme la rebelle, celle dont qui les gens avaient toujours peur. J'avais toujours trouver amusant la façon dont les plus jeune me regardait, comme si j'étais leur héro et que leur but principal était de devenir comme moi.

Par contre, je n'étais pas aussi sans coeur que les gens le croyaient. Lorsque quelqu'un était en difficulté, je l'aidais. C'était ainsi que j'étais; dure, froide, indiscipliné mais j'avais quand même un coeur.

Avec cette réputation, ma popularité était aussitôt monter en flèche. Les invitations aux fêtes, les coups de téléphones, les sortis et les mauvais coups s'ajoutaient sans arrêt. Ma mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais comme cela, pourquoi j'étais devenue une rebelle plutôt qu'être une gentille fille au coeur tendre.

C'est après m'avoir apprit que je déménageais pour vivre chez mon père que je me retrouvais assise dans mon garage avec la graisse et les outils ayant servit à retaper ma vieil voiture. Ma colère avait atteint ses sommets et j'étais à la recherche que d'une chose: une bouteille de vodka et mes amis.

Sans y penser, j'attrappa mon téléphone et tapa le numéro de mon meilleur ami; Jacob.

-Allo?répondit-il au quatrième coup.

-Hey mec!m'exclamais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Izzy? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu aussitôt le matin?

C'était connu, je n'étais pas du genre lève-tôt. Non, j'étais du genre à me coucher aux petites heures du matin et à me réveiller aux environs de midi.

-Réunion d'urgence, pas le temps de t'expliquer.

-Tu commence vraiment à me faire peur, tu sais...

-Comme toujours, Jake, comme toujours. Appel les autres et fait sûr qu'il y a assez de vodka pour être soul avant l'heure du dîner!

-À vos ordres, Maître.

-Oh et Jacob? Que tout le monde y soit sinon...

Je ne termina même pas ma menace, refermant mon téléphone portable avant de soupirer et de regarder la maison qui tombait lentement en débris.

Certes, nous étions peut-être pauvre, mais je n'avais jamais manquer de rien. Ma mère avait l'habitude de dire que nous devions nous battre pour survivre. C'était exactement ce que je faisais depuis que... Depuis que mon frère et moi avions été séparer.

Vous voyez, c'était aux environs de cet instant là que j'ai commencer à changer. Auparavant, j'étais une petite fille douce, attentive et très gentille. Ma vie était parfaite, je ne pouvais rien espérer d'autre. J'avais un père, une mère, une soeur et un frère qui m'aimait de tout son coeur. Nous avions même un chien qui faisait pratiquement partit de la famille aux mêmes titres qu'un enfants!

Jasper, Rosalie et moi étions très proche. Nous passions la majorité de notre temps ensemble puisque nous étions des triplets. Si l'un d'entre nous avait mal, les deux autres le ressentaient immédiatement. Nous avions ce liens que tous les jumeaux ont, un lien qui n'aurait jamais dû être briser.

Par contre, lorsque nous avions dix ans et que nos parents ont divorcés, tout à changer. Notre mère a décidé de partir et de quitter Forks avec moi comme bagage. Charlie, notre père, lui avait proposer de rester et d'obtenir la garde partager mais elle a refuser. En quittant Forks, elle a aussi couper toute communication avec Jasper et Rosalie.

Plus tard, j'ai compris pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu garder contact avec eux et pourquoi elle était partit avec moi. C'était exactement deux mois après notre déménagement en Floride et sans le faire exprès j'avais fait tomber une lampe sur sa table de chevet. En même temps était tomber le journal intime de ma mère. À cet âge là j'étais très curieuse et je n'ai pas pus résister à la tentation. J'ai ouvert le journal et commencer à lire.

Ce que j'y ait apprit restera graver dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Non seulement avait-elle décidé de quitter Charlie depuis plusieurs années, mais j'avais aussi découvert qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que Jasper et Rosalie viennent au monde. Non, elle ne voulait que moi et moi seule. Elle détestait ses deux autres enfants car elle avait décidé qu'ils lui avaient gâcher la vie.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle les détestait autant. Rosalie et Jasper étaient pourtant bien plus beau que moi. Ayant tout deux des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux bleus, ils incarnaient la beauté même alors que moi je n'étais qu'une fillette aux cheveux brun et aux yeux noisettes.

Ce jours-là fut le jour où j'avais décidé que je ne voulais plus être la petite fille parfaite qu'elle aimait. Non, je voulais qu'elle me déteste comme elle détestait mon frère et ma soeur. Je ne voulais pas être comme elle, mais en même temps je ne voulais pas être blessés encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Tout en m'éloignant de ma mère, je m'éloignait aussi du reste de ma famille.

En sept ans j'aurais pû tenter de trouver le numéro de téléphone de mon père, tenter de contacter les seuls membres de ma famille n'étant pas coupable de ma colère. Car oui, j'étais très en colère et la seule façon que j'ai pu trouver afin de la contrôler était les combats de rue. Le point est que j'aurais pu sauver plusieurs années de chagrin et de tristesse. Oui, j'aurais pu mais je ne l'ai pas fait puisque j'étais bien trop en colère contre le monde entier.

Maintenant que je savais que j'allais retourner à Forks, j'étais confuse. Je ne savais pas comment mon père, mon frère, ma soeur et mes vieils amis allaient réagir, encore moins comment j'allais réagir face au passé dont j'avais tant essayer d'échapper. Forks était l'endroit d'où je venais mais Phoenix était l'endroit où était les amis qui m'avaient permis d'être moi. Ils m'avaient toujours supportés. En fait, toute l'école me supportait car j'étais la Reine de l'école, celle qui dirigeait les autres. J'étais tout en haut de la pyramide et personne n'aurait jamais pu prendre ma place tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé. Puisque je partais le lendemain matin, j'allais devoir choisir ma remplaçant dès ce soir.

C'est tout en réfléchissant que j'embarqua dans ma voiture et me dirigea vers l'appartement où demeurait Jacob. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus intelligent de la gang mais ses parents avaient assez de fric pour lui payer un appartement et nous payer de quoi nous souler à chaque fête. Black industrie était la compagnie qui appartenait à sa famille, une compagnie ayant quelques rapports avec le pétrole et dont je ne comprenais rien du tout.

Comme à l'habitude, le valet du bloc appartements de mon meilleur ami me lança un regard froid en me voyant entrer. Il n'aimait visiblement pas mon accoutrement et mon look. Je portais, entre autre, un top blanc ainsi que des shorts en jeans noir et mes convers noir. Mes cheveux teindu noir et violet étaient friser de façon à ressembler à une fille après avoir passé une bonne nuit remplit de sexe. De plus, un manteau en cuir noir était passé par-dessus mon top afin d'ajouter un peu d'épices à mon style.

-Yo Izz!répondit Sabrina en m'ouvrant la porte de Jabob.

-Hey Sab, où est mon mec?lui demandais-je en cherchant la tête de mon meilleur ami.

Sabrina avala sa gorgé de bière puis me pointa un chambre au fond de l'appartement.

-Probablement au lit avec une salope, répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

Chaque fête était toujours différent, ce soir-là était encore bien plus différent que la normal car tout le monde était présent. Enfin, les membres à part entière de leur groupe, les Hells Devil.

Je pouvais apercevoir les gens s'embrasser ici et là alors que quelques-un étaient déjà soul et avait du mal à se tenir debout.

En passant devant l'une des chambre ayant la porte ouvert, j'apperçu deux filles entrain de s'embrasser devant Sam, l'un de mes bons amis.

-Hey Izz!me salua-t-il en me voyant m'approcher.

Tranquillement, afin de le saluer, je m'approcha et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes bras se posèrent derrière son cou alors que mes jambes était par dessus lui. Avec mes seins dans sa face, il passa sa main dessous mon top et dégraffa ma brassière.

-On est rapide ce matin, Sam, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille alors que je sentais son membres s'ériger.

Il grogna alors que j'attrapa sa tête et le rapprocha une fois de plus vers mes seins libres à tout mouvement maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans mon soutient-gorge.

-Oh, Izzy!grogna-t-il en prenant mon seins gauche dans sa main.

Il me le massa et bientôt je ressentis le besoins de me rapprocher de lui.

Sans m'en faire pour la porte ouverte, j'enleva lentement mon débardeur et le lança un peu plus loin afin de laisser la joie à Sam de voir le haut de mon corps nu. Ce dernier mordit ses lèvres et grogna de plaisir en comprenant ce qui allait bientôt suivre.

Sam et moi étions amis, rien de plus, mais nous avions souvent des relations sexuels ensemble. J'étais sa bête de sexe, comme il aimait bien me nommer. En fait, j'étais bien connu pour coucher avec plusieurs garçons mais j'essayais de ne pas trop en passé. Je me contentais donc de Sam et Jacob le plus souvent possible.

Lorsque nous étions tous les deux enfin réjouis et terminer, j'enfila mes sous-vêtements et mes vêtements.

-Merci Sam, le remerciais-je avant de sortir de la chambre et me diriger vers Sabrina et Jacob qui dansaient.

Ces derniers sourirent en me voyant apparaître.

-J'en conclu que le matin était bon?rigola Jacob en pointant Sam qui sortait de la chambre.

-Ça aurait pu être mieux, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Izzy, chérie, si tu peux te taper Sam et Jacob c'est sûrement parce que tu es une bête du sexe!s'écria Sabrina qui était déjà soule.

Je roula mes yeux afin de lui montrer combien j'étais tanner de les entendres parler de cela. Certes, j'étais très active sexuellement mais je n'étais tout de même pas un animal!

-Mais oui, mais oui. Que voulez-vous, j'ai grandis avec des loups!m'exclamais-je sarcastiquement.

Jacob secoua sa tête et éclata de rire avant de passer ses bras autour de Sabrina et moi afin de nous embrasser toutes les deux.

-Hmm...grommela-t-il avant d'éloigner ses lèvres des miennes.

-Désolé Jacob, mais je viens juste de finir avec Sam et sincèrement c'est assez d'exercice pour une journée.

Il grogna et posa un baisée dans mon cou avant de finalement s'éloigner. Sabrina me regarda puis roula les yeux avant de marmonner quelques mots et d'éclater de rire.

-Quoi!lui demandais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux lui refuser cela alors qu'il est clair que tu lui plais, expliqua-t-elle.

-Jacob et moi!m'étonnais-je avant d'éclater de rire à mon tour. Non, nous ne serons jamais un couple, Sab. Lui et moi sommes seulement là afin de nous réconforter. De plus, tu sais bien que je ne cherche pas une relation stable avec quelqu'un.

Sabrina me fixa pendant quelques instants, la tête pencher vers la droite alors qu'elle sirotait sa bière.

-C'est peut-être exactement ce qu'il manque à ta vie, chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers moi. Un gars fiable avec qui tu pourrais te confier sans avoir à courir vers le premier gars en vue.

-Sabrina!hurlais-je.

Elle posa sa bière sur la table la plus près, posa ses mains sur mes épaules puis me tourna vers un coin où trois filles tournaient autour de Embry qui n'avait presque plus rien sur lui.

-Veux-tu vraiment être l'une de ces filles?ajouta-t-elle en me pointant les trois putes qu'avait probablement fait venir Jacob un peu plus tôt.

-Voyons, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille!me défendis-je brutalement.

-Tu ne l'ai peut-être pas encore mais lorsque Jacob et Sam en auront assez tu ne seras plus assez pour remplir leur...appétit vorace.

-Lorsqu'ils ne voudront plus de moi je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre, Sab.

Cette dernière soupira avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de moi.

-Je sais que tu pars demain, Izzy, chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille. Chez ton père il n'y aura ni Jacob, ni Sam. Tu seras seule avec personne pour combler tes désirs. Peut-être comprendras-tu lorsque tu réaliseras qu'il te manque quelque chose dans ta vie.

Elle avait raison, merde elle avait toujours raison! Je ne savais pas comment sa pouvait être possible mais Sabrina avait toujours été capable de lire en moi, comme si elle lisait mes pensés. Sérieusement, cela me donnant souvent la frousse! Toutefois elle avait tout le temps raison et je savais que cette fois-ci était encore le cas.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, murmurais-je afin qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre.

-Non, tu as raison, ajouta-t-elle, je ne peux pas comprendre puisque tu n'as jamais voulu me raconter ton passé. Tout ce que savons de toi est la vie après ton arrivé dans cette ville et sincèrement c'est asser puisque tu nous a à plusieurs reprises prouver ta loyauté. Mais à un certain moment tu vas devoir t'ouvrir aux autres, Izzy... Ce ne sera peut-être pas moi, ni même quelqu'un du groupe mais il va te falloir évacuer cette colère une fois pour tout.

Je pris quelques secondes pour pensés afin de reprendre mes esprits. Les paroles de ma meilleure amie tournaient encore dans ma tête, me donnant pour la première fois depuis sept ans l'envie de retourner chez ma mère et de lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi elle nous avait fait cela. Par contre, je refusais de la confronter, j'en avais marre de devoir lui parler, encore plus de la voir.

Je me contenta simplement d'attraper la première bouteille de vodka qui traînait et de la vider d'un coup. J'avais simplement envie d'oublier, ne plus devoir me rappeler la raison pourquoi j'étais si triste et en colère sans arrêt et pourquoi ma vie n'était qu'un gros tas de conneries.

Sabrina m'enleva soudainement la bouteille des mains, m'empêchant de boire une gorgée de plus.

-Hey!m'exclamais-je en tentant de reprendre la bouteille.

Cette dernière secoua la tête et tendit la bouteille à la première personne venue.

-Désolé mais je refuse de te laisser boire jusqu'à la mort, expliqua-t-elle.

Je croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine avant de me retourner et de lui faire face.

-Si tu penses pouvoir m'empêcher de boire c'est que tu es folles!

-Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui aura un énorme mal de tête demain matin pour prendre l'avion, se défendit-elle en levant les mains dans les airs.

-Ouais c'est ça, marmonnais-je en roulant les yeux. Je boirrais si j'en ai envie, point à la ligne.

J'allais m'éloigner lorsque je me rappela la raison pourquoi nous étions tous là en premier lieu. J'attrappa la main de ma meilleure amie et la tira jusque dans une chambre vide afin d'être en priver pour quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?s'étonna-t-elle après que j'ai fermer et barrer la porte.

-Chut, parle moins fort!lui ordonnais-je avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de nous.

-On dirait presque tu es sur la veil de me dire un plan afin de tuer quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Pendant qu'elle continuait à se lamenter, je faisais les cents pas devant elle tout en tentant de trouver une façon clair et précise de ce que je voulais dire.

-Bon et si tu me disais pourquoi nous sommes ici?demanda finalement mon amie.

-Je veux que tu prennes ma place en tant que Reine, avouais-je finalement sans me tourner vers elle.

-Quoi!explosa-t-elle.

-Tu as bien compris.

-Non! Izzy, je ne peux pas prendre ta place, personne le peut. C'est ton titre et a toi seule.

Je me retourna et lui sourit calmement.

-Demain je ne serais plus ici et les Hells Devils et l'école auront besoins de quelqu'un pour les diriger.

-Pourquoi moi?demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que tu es ma meilleure, parce que j'ai totalement confiance en toi et parce que je sais que tu es la plus qualifier pour le boulot. Allez Sab, c'est ton jour de gloire!

Elle prit quelques temps afin d'y penser puis me fit finalement signe d'avancer vers elle.

-D'accord, j'accepter, mais simplement parce que c'est toi qui me le demande. Par contre, tu seras toujours considérer la Reine lorsque tu viendras nous visiter...

-Marché conclu!décidais-je en prenant sa main tendu dans la mienne.

La journée continua dans ce rythme alors que je m'amusais et que j'appréciais le bon temps avec mes amis. Alors que les heures défilaient, le temps semblait passé de plus en plus vite. J'avais comme l'impression que tout était allait trop vite, que la vie dont j'avais connu les dernières années allaient bientôt s'évanouir. Je ne voulais pas perdre mes amis, ils étaient tout ce que j'avais.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, le matin suivant, j'étais debout dans le cadre de porte afin de fixer tous les gens qui me tenaient à coeur. Après la journée mouvementé de hier, ils étaient tous coucher sur le sol entrain de dormir. C'était la meilleure partie de la journée, le moment où je pouvais partir sans devoir dire au revoir. Je savais que le soir même je receverait des appels afin de savoir où j'étais. Ils seraient déçu, c'était évident, mais j'étais obliger de partir.

Puisque je n'avais jamais été douer pour dire au revoir, je préférais partir sans le leur dire. Dans ce cas là il n'y aurait ni larmes d'échapper et ni tristesse d'afficher. C'était bête, je le sais, mais c'était comme cela que j'étais. Je fuyais souvent plutôt que de faire face aux sentiments humains, quelque chose que j'avais hérité de mon père...

Rosalie

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, papa?demanda Jasper alors que nous étions tous les trois assis à la table.

-Oui, dépêche papa!m'énervais-je en posant ma tête dans mes bras. Emmet m'attend et nous devons aller jouer au baseball avec sa famille.

Charlie, mon père, passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns friser tout en soupirant.

-J'ai reçu un appel, aujourd'hui, commença-t-il.

-Un appel de qui?lui demandais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Votre mère, avoua-t-il.

-Nous n'avons pas de mère!m'écriais-je en me levant.

-Rose...tenta de me calmer Jasper mais il était du même avis que moi.

Nous n'avions pas de mère, elle nous avait quitter sept années plus tôt avec notre soeur Bella. Depuis, Jasper et moi l'avions effacer de notre vie puisqu'elle n'avait pas tenter de nous contacter depuis le jour où elle était partit de la maison.

Au début, notre père avait tenter de l'excuser et d'expliquer que Renée, notre mère que nous ne considérions pas comme notre ''mère'', était partit parce qu'elle n'était pas heureuse et qu'elle avait emmener Bella avec elle puisqu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. J'avais immédiatement compris la vérité. En fait, j'avais toujours su que René ne voulait rien savoir de mon frère et moi. La seule pour qui elle s'interressait était Bella et c'était pour cela que je n'aimais pas vraiment Bella. Ce n'était pas qu'elle m'avait fait de quoi, simplement qu'elle réussissait à obtenir l'amour maternelle alors que nous nous n'étions pas aimer de cette façon.

Par contre, notre père avait souffert de perdre sa deuxième fille. Cette dernière était son portrait cracher avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux marrons. Il lui manquait une partie de lui-même que Jasper et moi ne pouvions pas combler. Jamais nous ne pourrions prendre la place de Bella puisqu'elle était aussi sa fille.

Tout comme René nous n'avions jamais reçu de nouvelles de Bella. J'avais tout de même cru qu'elle au moins tenterait de prendre contact puisque nous étions sa famille mais il semble que non. En réaliter, nous ne savions même pas si elles étaient encore en vie...

J'étais alors plutôt étonné de savoir que René avait réussit à rejoindre notre père alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait une tentative en sept ans.

-Pourquoi maintenant?demandais-je simplement en reprenant ma place.

J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de cacher ma tristesse, je ne voulais pas que mon père voit combien je souffrais à cause de René.

-C'est à propos de Bella, avoua-t-il.

-Hein? Est-ce que Bella va bien?paniqua Jasper en regardant notre père afin d'avoir une réponse.

Charlie passa ses mains dans son visage avant de se tourner vers nous.

-Oui, enfin je crois, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle appeler, alors?m'étonnais-je.

Notre père soupira.

-Je vais faire cours, René à appeler afin de me demander si Bella pouvait venir vivre ici et j'ai dit oui.

Là j'étais vraiment étonné. Tout d'abord elle partait avec notre soeur et maintenant elle voulait nous la renvoyer alors que nous avions été séparé pendant sept années entières?

-Pourquoi?chuchota Jasper.

Mon frère avait toujours été le plus sentimentale entre nous deux. Certes, Bella était la plus sentimentale d'entre nous tous mais Jasper n'était pas très loin derrière elle. Je savais très bien qu'il avait été blesser lorsque René était partit avec Bella. D'une certaine façon il avait perdu le droit d'être un frère pour Bella et de pouvoir la protéger contre les mauvaises personnes. Il avait bien essayer avec moi mais j'avais toujours été capable de prendre soins de moi-même, tout le contraire de notre soeur...

-Apparemment elle refuse d'écouter sa mère et René ne peut plus s'occuper d'elle. Bella sera ici demain soir, soyez présent.

-C'est tout?s'étonna Jasper.

Charlie hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Bon je dois retourner travailler, à plus tard les enfants. Ne créer pas trop de problèmes avec les Cullens.

Il attrapa sa ceinture de fusils alors que Jasper et moi étions seuls à la table. Le regard de mon frère était fixer sur le mur derrière moi et il ne semblait pas prêt à regarder ailleurs.

Quant à moi, je ne savais plus quoi penser. D'une façon j'étais en colère contre Bella mais d'une autre j'avais réellement envie de la voir. Aucun de nous n'avait reçu de photos d'elle, nous ne savions pas quelle genre de fille elle était devenue. Je voulais la voir, mais j'étais en colère contre elle. En colère parce que c'était elle qui avait reçu toute l'amour maternelle.

Après quelques minutes, Jasper repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

-Rose, tu viens?me demanda-t-il en pointant à l'extérieur.

Alice, Emmet et Edward étaient déjà arrivé avec l'énorme jeep à Emmet. Il ne restait qu'une place à l'avant et une place à l'arrière, juste assez pour mon frère et moi.

Les Cullens nous saluèrent mais Jasper et moi étions bien trop perdu dans nos pensés pour participer à leur conversation.

-Bon, est-ce que vous allez finalement nous dire ce qui ne va pas?s'énerva Alice en se penchant un peu vers l'avant.

Jasper haussa les épaules alors que je continuais à fixer la route devant nous.

-Jasper? Rosalie?ajouta-t-elle.

-Huh? Quoi Alice?lui demandais-je.

-Je demandais pourquoi Jasper et toi semblez être occuper par quelque chose. Pouvons-nous savoir de quoi il s'agit?

-Notre soeur, expliqua Jasper en prenant la main de Alice dans l'une des siennes, revient vivre avec nous.

-Votre soeur? Celle qui est partit il y a dix ans?s'étonna Edward en se tournant vers moi.

-Oui, celle-là, confirmais-je. Elle sera ici demain.

Edward fit une grimace à la mention de Bella. Je savais qu'il était dégouter par ce que René avait fait et qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment notre soeur même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrer.

Les Cullens étaient arriver trois ans plus tôt, à la fin de la neuvième année. Dès le moment où nous nous sommes vu pour la première fois ça a cliquer. Nous sommes immédiatement devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Très bientôt Emmet et moi sortions ensemble, suivit de Jasper et Alice. Edward était seul mais il avait souvent une fille avec lui.

Esme et Carlisle Cullen, leurs parents, étaient des anges. Ils étaient toujours là pour nous, même lorsque c'était pour quelque chose de stupide. Ils aimaient leurs enfants même s'ils étaient tous les trois adopter.

L'important était qu'ils connaissaient notre histoire puisque toute la ville savait que René était partit avec Bella sans jamais prendre contact avec nous. C'était probablement la première chose qu'avaient entendu Carlisle et Esme en arrivant à Forks. De plus, Carlisle était docteur à l'hôpital et avait déjà consulter nos dossiers à Jasper et a moi pendant nos multiple séjours à l'hôpital.

-Yeah une nouvelle amie pour magasiner!s'écria Alice en sautant pratiquement dans son siège.

-Non Alice!refusais-je automatiquement.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que... Parce que je ne veux pas, d'accord?

-Tu vois, tu n'as aucune raison pour m'empêcher d'aller magasiner avec Bella, décida Alice en souriant.

-Mais...

-Rosie, chérie, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, tenta de la calmer Emmet. Nous savons tous qu'Alice est une erreur de la nature et qu'il est pratiquement impossible de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut.

-Ahah!s'exclama Alice.

-Je n'aime pas ce que je vais dire, mais Emmet à raison, grommela Edward en passant une main dans son cou. Laisse Alice être... Alice.

-Je ne veux pas d'elle!déclarais-je en haussant les mains dans les airs. Tout allait bien avant cette nouvelle mais maintenant elle revient et vous commencez déjà à changer comme si elle faisait déjà partit du groupe!

-Rosie, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas du tout comme cela, se défendit Emmet.

-Rose, nous ne connaissons pas sa version de l'histoire, me rappela Jasper. Il se peut que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'elle est tenter de nous rejoindre auparavant mais que...

-D'accord, j'ai compris!m'écriais-je. Je vais essayer d'être gentille avec et peut-être réussirais-je à avoir une conversation normal avec elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allo! Je n'ai pas encore réussit a trouver l'inspiration pour mes autres histoires mais ne vous inquiéter pas, sa s'envient peu à peu :p**

**J'espère que vous passez une bonne été!**

**Titepuce140**

Bella

Forks, Washington: endroit où j'étais involontairement envoyer pour vivre avec mon père que je ne reconnaîtrais probablement pas puisque je n'avais plus vu de photo de lui depuis sept ans.

Descendre de l'avion avait été une torture car j'avais réussit à apercevoir des gouttes de pluie tomber du ciel. Sérieusement, comment était-ce possible pour un endroit de pleuvoir autant...? Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Charlie avait voulu demeurer ici plutôt que de partir dans un endroit ensoleiller comme Renée m'avait forcer à faire.

Tout en roulant des yeux je marcha vers le tapis d'où allait sortir mes bagages. Plusieurs personnes étaient présent devant moi et je dûs me frayer un chemin avec mes coudes et mes mains.

Finalement, après plus d'une dizaine de minute, je parvins à sortir de l'énorme groupe avec deux valises à roulettes et deux sacs de voyage. Le reste arriverait plus tard... J'apperçu plusieurs visages devant moi mais aucun d'eux ne m'était familier. Que des gens excité qui attendaient patiemment leurs amis ou leur amoureux.

Je secoua la tête et c'est à cet instant que j'apperçus la pancarte ''_Isabella Swan''_ que tenait un homme en uniforme de shérif. Avant de m'énerver pour de bon et de faire une crise, je ravala mes commentaires désobligeant et me dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Charlie.

-Bella?demanda-t-il afin d'être certain.

Le regard sur son visage était amusant. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il venait de voire passer la fée des dents accompagné du Père-Noël.

-Izzy, répondis-je en passant devant lui.

-Euh...ok?

Il tenta d'attraper l'une de mes valises mais je refusa. Je ne voulais pas d'aide, merde je n'avais plus reçu d'aide depuis bien longtemps. Les sept dernières années m'avaient permis de prendre le contrôle sur ma vie.

Il nous conduisit vers... une voiture de police? Quoi de plus humiliant que de se promener dans une voiture de police? Ok, j'en avais tout de même l'habitude si l'on comptait toutes les fois où j'avais été emmener au poste de police mais quand même... N'était-ce pas assez?

-Tu es...différente, déclara-t-il alors que nous sortions du stationnement de l'aéroport.

-Ouais... Parce que tu crois que je serais rester la même petite fille que j'étais à dix ans?

J'étais sarcastique, je le savais, mais l'affreux mal de tête qui suivait un lendemain de fête n'aidait sûrement pas. Tout ce que je voulais était d'aller me coucher et de dormir pendant une année entière sans devoir endurer le monde extérieur.

-Eum...Quand t'es-tu teindu les cheveux?demanda-t-il.

-Il y a longtemps, répondis-je.

Mes cheveux noirs étaient retenu dans une queue de cheval alors que je portais la même tenue que la journée d'auparavant.

-Est-ce que...

-Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, l'interrompis-je sans me tourner vers lui.

Alors que le paysage défilait autour de nous, je posa mon front contre la fenêtre froide de la voiture.

Le reste du voyage de déroula en silence, sans que personne n'interrompt le silence. Personnellement, c'était tout ce que je voulais car je n'avais pas envie d'être pote avec mon père. Nous avions été séparé pendant sept ans et je n'étais certainement pas prête à lui expliquer mon horrible vie.

-Jasper et Rosalie ont des amis à la maison alors il se peut que tu ais à les rencontrer, ajouta-t-il tout simplement afin de me prévenir.

Je hocha la tête tout en fixant les alentours. Forks n'était pas grand, en fait c'était une très petite ville. Tout ce qu'elle contenait était un restaurant, une petite épicerie, une église, une école et... c'était à peu près tout.

Alors que nous nous rapprochions de la maison, je pouvais apercevoir quelques petits changements. La maison était maintenant brune et non blanche et il y avait plusieurs voitures dans la cours: une énorme jeep jaune, une BMW rouge et une motocyclette noir.

En me tournant vers les fenêtres, lorsque mon père gara la voiture, j'apperçu des ombres passé et un visage qui regardait vers nous. Je ne fis aucune tentative pour sortir, n'ayant pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de rester assise et dormir.

-Tu viens?me demanda Charlie en sortant.

-Non, je rentrerais plus tard, lui appris-je sans le regarder un instant.

-Euh...ok?

Il referma la porte et je l'apperçu qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la voiture afin d'attraper mes valises et mes sacs. Je roula mes yeux à sa tentative mais sérieusement je n'en avait rien à faire s'il voulait me faire plaisir.

La porte s'ouvrit et il entra alors que je laissais ma tête retomber sur l'appuie tête.

-Pourquoi moi?soupirais-je en posant la paume de ma main contre mon front.

J'allais m'endormir lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Surprise, j'attrapa mon téléphone et répondit sans regarder qui m'appelait.

-Allo?

-Izz?

C'était James, mon ex petit-ami qui refusait de prendre ''non'' comme réponse. En fait, il croyait encore que nous étions ensemble bien que je l'avais quitter plus de trois mois auparavant.

-Qui d'autre croyais-tu parler?lui demandais-je sarcastiquement.

-Où es-tu bon sang!

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

-Bébé, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu chez moi hier soir?

Sachant que je n'arriverais plus à m'endormir, j'ouvris la porte de la voiture et posa les pieds dans un trou d'eau.

-Arghhh!grognais-je en secouant mon pied.

-Bébé?

-James, pouvons-nous reporter cette conversation à... je ne sais pas moi, dans cent ans?

-Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Ma patience avait ses limite et énervée je me dirigea vers la porte de la maison où j'étais assurer qu'il ne mouillerait pas. Je ferma la porte de façon à ce que le bruit résonne dans toute la maison et passa ma main dans mes cheveux. Je ne m'apperçu même pas qu'il y avait des gens dans le salon, bien trop fatiguer et en colère.

-Je ne suis pas ton bébé, James!répliquais-je en enlevant mon soulier tremper et en le lançant sur le sol.

-J'ai su que tu étais aller chez Jacob et que vous avez fait une méchante fête. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir inviter?

-Parce que tu ne fais pas partit du groupe, idiot!

-Mais Izzy, tu sais que je t'aime!

Je changea le téléphone de main puis tenta d'enlever mon manteau en cuir.

-James, es-tu soul?lui demandais-je finalement.

-Non, j'ai seulement bu quelques bouteille de bière, répondit-il.

-Tu es soul, compris-je.

-Non! J'ai seulement envie de toi dans mon lit ce soir. Tu sais, une petite partie de jambes en l'air. Je sais que tu en rêve.

Énervée, j'enleva l'élastique retenant mes cheveux et les laissa retomber dans mon dos. Je passa ma main dans mes cheveux afin de les démêler puis reporta mon attention vers James.

-Non, ce que je rêve c'est que tu me laisse tranquille et que tu retourne à Victoria.

-Mais bébé...

-J'avoue que le sexe était bien, James, mais toi et moi c'est terminer. T-E-R-M-I-N-E-R! Maintenant si tu voulais bien...

-Izzy, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras pour te revoir, je t'aime tellement et...

-Je m'en fous carrément que tu veux de moi dans ton lit James, explosais-je en criant dans le téléphone, mais toi et moi c'est terminer. Tu m'avais et ensuite tu t'es tourner vers Victoria alors assume!

-Bébé, où es-tu? Je pourrais te calmer et...

-Je ne suis plus à Phoenix, James. Au revoir.

-Mais Izz...

Je referma mon téléphone sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, puis le rouvrit et composa le numéro de téléphone de Jacob.

-Izzy! Où es-tu? Nous essayons de te joindre depuis ce matin mais tu as tout simplement disparue!

-Désolé, René ne voulait plus de moi et elle m'a envoyer vivre chez mon père. Je croyais que Sab vous l'avait dit.

-Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu de la journée.

-Ahh... Hey Jake, j'ai un service à te demander.

-Comme quel genre de service?

Jacob savait très bien que lorsque je demandais un service à quelqu'un s'était parce que c'était _très _important.

-James vient d'appeler, avouais-je.

-Encore! Le sale fils de pute! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

-Moi, comme toujours. Je crois qu'il était soul et j'aimerais que tu jète un coup d'oeil sur lui. Tu sais, s'il demande où je suis je voudrais que vous lui cachez où je suis.

-Ouais, aucun problème Izz. Je pourrais aussi en profiter pour lui apprendre qu'il ne faut pas écoeurer mes amis.

-Hey, ne fait rien de ce que je ne ferais pas moi-même, lui conseillais-je en éclatant de rire.

-Comment savais-tu que je prévoyais le battre à mort?

-Ah Jakey chérie, je te connais très bien et je sais toujours ce que tu penses.

-Huh, tu me fais pensée à Sabrina...

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, Jake.

-Hahaha ok. Hey, qui est la Reine maintenant que tu es partie? Le groupe doit être au courant afin que...

-Sabrina, elle a le potentiel. Bon, tu vas t'occuper de James?

-Comme si tu avais à me le demander!

-Ah t'es un vrai petit diable, si je le pouvais je t'embrasserais à ce moment même.

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, me moqua-t-il.

-Bon je dois y aller, crier après l'idiot m'a fatiguer et après l'énorme fête de hier je me sens comme si une météorite m'était tomber sur la tête. Rappel moi immédiatement lorsque tu auras des nouvelles, ok?

-Oui, oui. Bye, Izz.

Je restais là sans bouger pendant quelques instants, trop occuper à me demander pourquoi James m'appelait si souvent depuis quelques temps alors qu'il avait cesser de me parler le soir même après qu'il avait rencontrer Victoria.

Tout en secouant ma tête afin d'oublier James et ses stupidités, j'apperçu mon père qui était entourer de cinq jeunes tout aussi beau les uns que les autres. Il y avait trois garçons et deux filles. J'en conclus rapidement que les deux blonds étaient ma soeur et mon frère. De toute façon, il aurait été plutôt difficile d'oublier leur visage d'ange qui hantait mon existence depuis mon départ de cette ville merdique.

-Désolé, chuchotais-je en pointant mon téléphone, j'avais des choses à régler.

-Ah...euh... D'accord...

Ça c'était mon père. Tout comme moi il n'était pas fan des sentiments. Tant que nous pouvions nous en éloigner, tout allait bien. Par contre, contrairement à moi, il n'aimait pas voir la vérité des choses. Je savais donc qu'il ne me poserait pas trop de questions personnels. Rien de mieux, quoi!

-Ouais eh bien moi je vais me coucher, déclarais-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers montant vers ma chambre.

-Attend Bella, je...s'exclama Jasper en s'avançant.

Je m'arrêta immédiatement en entendant mon ancien surnom tout en fermant mes yeux. Ma mains se ressera sur la rampe de façon à ce que mes joindures deviennent blanche.

Combien de fois avais-je rêvé d'entendre ce surnom après que ma mère m'est forcer de quitter Forks. Pendant les deux premières années mes rêves étaient peuplé de mon père, de Rosalie et de Jasper qui m'appelait par ce surnom. Bizarrement, l'entendre pour la première fois en sept ramenait des souvenirs dont j'aurais préféré oublier.

Je ne voulais pas me souvenir, je voulais oublier. Oublier le passé était ma seule façon de survivre et de ne pas sombrer en dépression. Alors que j'avais tenter d'oublier ma vie avant Phoenix, je devais maintenant revenir ici et tout recommencer. Non, je refusais de recommencer ou bien même de redevenir la petite fille qu'ils avaient connu. Dorénavant j'étais Izzy Swan, la Reine des Hells Devils et une dure à cuir.

-Izzy, mon nom est Izzy et non Bella, ordonnais-je sans bouger d'un pouce.

-Écoutes bien ''petite'' soeur, s'énerva Rosalie en s'avançant vers le bas de l'escalier, parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. Tu peux bien revenir ici si tu veux mais je refuse que tu nous donne des ordres!

C'était bien la Rosalie que je connaissais. Déjà à dix ans elle faisait peur aux autres lorsqu'elle défendait quelqu'un. Elle avait toujours été froide, c'était qui elle était et personne n'aurait pu la changer. Son but précis était de protéger ses amis et sa famille. Apparemment, je ne faisais plus partit de ce groupe et inconsciemment je me sentit blesser.

Certes je n'avais pas été présente dans leur vie depuis bien longtemps mais j'étais quand même une Swan et je méritais le droit d'être traité comme je le devais. L'humeur de Rosalie ne m'enchantait guère, en fait je n'avais jamais été traiter de ce genre et je n'allais certainement pas la laisser agir de cette façon sans tenter quelque chose.

Après avoir prit une grande respiration, je me tourna vers elle et descendit les quelques marches nous séparant de façon à être face à elle.

-Rosalie, lui dis-je froidement. J'ai connu des salopes bien plus effrayant que toi et crois-moi ce sont elles qui ont atterit à l'hôpital avec des membres cassé. Je te préviens; tiens-toi loin de moi et tout ira très bien.

Je pouvais presque imaginer la figure que je faisais, merde j'aurais eu peur de moi-même si je l'avais pu!

-Bella!s'exclama mon père en m'entendant.

-Izzy, lui rappelais-je avant de remonter, et je ne fais que me défendre!

Lorsque j'atteignis ma chambre et que je referma la porte derrière moi, je fixa le désordre présent. Ce qui aurait dû être ma chambre contenait multiples cartons avec des feuilles, des jouets et toutes sortes d'objets dont je préférais ne pas savoir le contenu.

Encore une fois, des souvenirs ressurgirent...

_-Bella! Bella!s'écriait Jasper en courant jusque dans ma chambre._

_-Hey Jazzy!_

_-Rosalie ne veut pas jouer aux petites voitures avec moi!se lamenta-t-il._

_Rosalie fit rapidement son apparition dans la chambre, des poupées pleins les mains._

_-C'est pas vrai!se défendit-elle._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as des poupés dans tes mains alors?lui avais-je demander en pointant ses mains._

_Elle baissa son regard vers ses bras, sourit puis les laissa tomber sur le sol._

_-Quelles poupées?_

_Jasper éclata de rire alors que j'étais la seule à ne plus rien comprendre. Confuse, je préféra attraper le livre que je lisais._

_Rosalie et Jasper s'approchèrent et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Très rapidement ils sortirent les voitures du carton et commencèrent à jouer._

_-Quand je vais être plus vieille je vais avoir une BMW rouge!décida Rosalie en levant son regard vers moi._

_Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux, une lueur qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle était bien décidé a avoir ce qu'elle voulait._

_-Et moi une moto!ajouta Jasper en relevant fièrement la tête._

_-Toi Bella?demanda Rosalie._

_Sans lever mon regard vers eux je haussa les épaules._

_-Bella?s'impatienta Jasper._

_-Une voiture, répondis-je._

_-Oui mais quel sorte?ajouta-t-il._

_-Une voiture de course, avouais-je._

_Je venais tout juste de terminer un livre où le héro participait à des courses de voitures et évidemment ça m'avait entièrement captiver._

_-Oh!s'exclamèrent-ils._

_-Est-ce que tu m'emeneras avec toi, Bella?s'inquiéta Jasper qui appréciait pouvoir être près de Rose et moi._

_-Vous serez toujours avec moi, les rassurais-je, de cette façon nous serons toujours ensemble._

_-Ensemble pour la vie,décida Rose._

_-Pour la vie, confirma Jasper._

Si seulement nous avions su ce que la vie allait nous apporter. À ce que j'avais pu en déduire avec les voitures présentes devant la maison, Jasper et Rosalie avaient tous les deux eu les véhicules souhaité. Quant à moi, j'avais souvent participer à des courses de rues. Par contre, notre voeux de rester ensemble ne s'était jamais réaliser et Dieu savait qu'ils ne m'accepteraient pas parmis leur groupe.

Tristement, le fait que ma chambre était dans cet état prouvait le fait que je n'étais pas la bienvenue dans cette famille. En fait, ça me facilitait les choses puisque je n'avais aucune envie d'intéragir avec les gens. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de rester loin d'eux et de ne pas leur parler.

-Désolé pour la chambre, s'excusa Charlie qui m'avait probablement suivit, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de tout nettoyer et...

-Qu'est-ce que ça change, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais venir ici.

Mensonge! Depuis que j'étais partit de cette maison je ne n'avais cesser de rêver de revenir.

-Bella...

-Je suis fatiguer, je ferais le ménage demain, l'interrompis-je en refermant la porte dans sa face.

Merde, j'avais vraiment besoins de quelque chose de fort afin d'oublier que j'étais ici. Je n'étais dans cette ville que depuis quelques minutes et je commençais déjà à me souvenirs de choses dont j'avais tout fait pour oublier. Ouais, de la Vodka était vraiment au rendez-vous.

Je me fraya un chemin vers la fenêtre, bougeant quelques boîtes ici et là jusqu'à finalement atteindre mon objectif. En regardant en bas afin d'être certaine que personne ne pouvait me voir, j'escalada l'arbre jusqu'à finalement toucher le sol.

Je secoua la tête tout en croisant mes bras et en regardant ma fenêtre.

-Bande d'idiots!

Je m'élança ensuite dans la noirceur de la nuit vers le magasin d'alcool le plus près. Puisque personne ne me connaissait, ça allait être très facile d'acheter de la boisson alcooliser avec ma fausse identification.

J'étais tellement habituer de faire cela qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'étais plus nerveuse de me faire attraper.

En ouvrant la porte du magasin je me dirigea immédiatement vers le fond et attrapa la première bouteille de vodka à ma main ainsi que quelques bouteilles de bières. Il était facile de voir que j'étais une habitué et que je savais ce que je voulais, faute à Sam qui m'avait initier à ce rituel. En Floride, j'étais trop jeune pour acheter mon alcool alors c'était pendant les fêtes que je pouvais boire à ma volonté.

Plus maintenant, j'étais presque une alcoolique sauf que je savais quand m'arrêter. L'alcool était ma seule porte de sortie, la seule façon pour moi de me sentir bien. Enfin...ça et le sexe... Mais puisque ni Jacob, ni Sam et ni autre inconnu n'était ici il ne me restait que l'alcool. Oui je sais, je suis désespérer.

Edward

Je ne détestait pas la nouvelle, je ne comprenais simplement pas comment elle avait pu couper Rose et Jasper de sa vie comme s'ils ne comptaient pas pour elle.

Depuis que ma famille et moi étions arriver à Forks nous avions peu à peu appris l'existence de leur soeur bien que c'était un sujet tabou pour les Swan. En fait, c'était plus qu'un sujet tabou puisque Rosalie avait toujours refuser de parler de sa soeur et de leur mère. Jasper, lui, était différent et il était facile de voir que sa soeur lui manquait. Lorsque c'était le jour de leur fête, le 13 septembre, il semblait toujours s'éloigner de nous afin d'être seul. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il se sentait seule sans Isabella?

Un jour il m'avait raconter combien le départ de sa soeur avait été difficile. Il disait que Rosalie, Bella et lui avaient toujours eu un lien entre eux avec lequel ils pouvaient savoir si les autres allaient bien ou non. Il m'avait aussi avouer que ce lien s'était rompu deux ans après le départ de Bella et qu'il n'était plus connecter à elle. Toutefois, il disait qu'à chaque 13 septembre il ressentait quelque chose de faible et il savait qu'il restait quand même un petit lien avec sa soeur.

Isabella, ou plutôt Bella, avait détruit cette famille. Non en fait c'était leur mère mais Bella n'avait jamais tenter de contacter sa famille. En réaliter, personne n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis bien longtemps et j'avais été plus que surpris lorsque Rose et Jasper nous avait apprit qu'elle revenait vivre avec eux.

Tout de même, personne ne s'était attendu à voir ce qui était devenu d'elle. D'après les détails donner par Jasper, Bella avait les cheveux brun et les yeux marrons et elle était très calme, sage, douce et gentille. Ce n'était certainement pas cette personne qui avait franchit le pas de la porte de la maison en s'énervant contre un garçon au téléphone, encore moins lorsqu'elle parlait ouvertement de sexe avec lui ou bien lorsqu'elle avait rapidement remit Rose à sa place.

Lorsque Charlie était redescendu du premier étage il était marcher dans la cuisine et nous ne l'avions plus revu après. Connaissant Charlie il était probablement partit chez son meilleur ami Billy Black boire un verre ou deux. Ça c'était Charlie, il fuyait les émotions comme la peste!

-Ça, c'était Bella?s'étonna Alice en pointant les escaliers où elle avait disparut.

Rose, qui était encore figer après avoir entendu sa soeur la menacer se tourna vers Alice et hocha lentement la tête. Si quelqu'un avait été surpris du comportement de Isabella Swan c'était probablement Rosalie. Jamais personne auparavant n'avait réussit à la remettre à sa place. Finalement elles avaient toutes les deux un air de famille...

-N'était-elle pas supposer être gênée, rouge et gentille?demanda Emmet en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Jasper hocha lentement la tête à son tour.

-Pourquoi ne l'était-elle pas alors?demanda-t-il. Être vous certain que c'est votre soeur? Un test de ADN va peut-être vous permettre de voir qu'elle est un Alien!

Je me tourna immédiatement vers mon frère, les sourcils levé afin de montrer que je le trouvais stupide.

SLAP!

-Ouch!hurla Emmet en portant sa main sur l'endroit où Rosalie l'avait frapper.

-C'est quand même de ma soeur que tu parles, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Rose, s'il-te-plaît...tenta Jasper.

-Je ne l'aime peut-être pas mais je n'apprécie pas que Emmet la traite d'extra-terrestre, expliqua-t-elle.

Même si Bella avait fait des erreurs dans sa vie je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Rose refusait de l'excuser. Aucun de nous ne savais la vrai histoire, nous ne connaissions rien de la vie de Bella. Nous ne savions même pas où elle vivait!

-Où vivait-elle avant de venir ici?demandais-je afin de participer à la conversation.

Jasper se tourna vers moi, puis secoua sa tête.

-Aucune idée, avoua-t-il.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où elle vivait!m'étonnais-je en levant les mains dans les airs.

-Désolé, murmura Jasper.

-Encore un point prouvant le fait qu'aucune d'elles ne veulent de nous dans leur vie!s'exclama Rosalie assez fort pour que Bella puisse entendre de sa chambre.

-Rose... tenta de la calmer Jasper.

-Mais c'est vrai!ajouta-t-elle. Sept ans, Jasper. Sept ans que nous ne savons même pas si qu'elle est en vie et voilà qu'elle revient comme si rien n'avait changer. Si ce n'était que moi je lui aurais refuser le droit de revenir mais vous connaissez tous mon père, il a immédiatement accepter.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle ne pensait pas à nous, hein?

Alice et Emmet se tournèrent vers moi et d'un commun accord nous décidions de reculer de quelques pas.

-Voyons donc Jasper, si elle l'avait fait elle nous aurait contacter!

-Peut-être que René le lui interdisait.

-Non mais elle a dix-sept ans, Jazz. Il me semble qu'elle est assez vieille pour refuser les ordres de la sorcière!

-Rosalie, s'il-te-plait...

-C'est une pute, vous l'avez tous entendu lorsqu'elle a entrer dans la maison. Elle n'a même pas cacher le fait qu'elle couchait souvent avec d'autres garçons!

-Voyons donc Rosalie, Emmet et toi avez souvent des soirées arrosé, répliqua Jasper.

Jamais je n'avais vu ces deux là se chicaner de cet façon. Le retour de Bella apportait de nouveaux comportement chez Rosalie et Jasper que nous n'avions jamais vu auparavant. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer?

Pourtant, dès le moment où j'avais croiser le regard marron de Bella j'avais perçu de la colère et de la tristesse. J'avais moi-même déjà connu ces sentiments lorsque je vivais à Phoenix avec ma famille. C'était le même regard que j'avais eu lorsque je me tenais avec les Hells Devils, raison pourquoi nous étions déménager. Mes parents avaient refuser que nous restons là-bas, expliquant que le groupe avait trop de mauvaises influence sur moi.

-Ça n'explique pas le fait que Bella est une sale pute, voilà!

-Tu parles de notre soeur comme si elle était une inconnue!s'énerva Jasper en se levant et en faisant face à sa soeur.

-Mais c'est justement ce qu'elle est!hurla Rose.

Un léger mouvement attira mon attention vers la porte d'entrer. Bella se tenait dans le cadre de porte, le dos contre le mur et une bouteille de Vodka presque vide dans la main.

-Euh... Rose, Jazz, tentais-je de les avertir.

-Je la déteste!continuait Rose. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est elle que maman à choisit? Pourquoi a-t-elle refuser de nous voir, Jazzy?

Bella porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et prit une bonne gorgée. Curieusement elle ne semblait pas affecter par les paroles de Rosalie. En tout cas, si elle l'était elle ne le laissait vraiment pas savoir...

Était-elle présente depuis longtemps? Qu'avait-elle pu entendre.

Je tourna une fois de plus ma tête vers elle afin de bien la regarder. Ses long cheveux noir était libre et descendait jusqu'à ses reins, sa peau blanche contrastait étrangement avec ses cheveux mais ça lui allait pourtant très bien. Elle se tourna aussi vers moi et croisa son regard vers le miens. Je pouvais y lire de la souffrance, une souffrance que je n'avais jamais pu voir chez quelqu'un d'autre auparavant.

Bella ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un qui avait vécu beaucoup trop de chose pour son jeune âge. Il n'y avait aucune lueur dans ses yeux, comme si la joie n'existait pas dans sa vie. Je ne savais pas ce qui causait cette souffrance mais je voyais en elle la personne que j'avais été quelques années plus tôt.

Alice sembla capter l'échange entre Bella et moi car elle se rapprocha et chuchota à mon oreille.

-Tu veux l'aider, n'est-ce pas?

Ma soeur avait toujours eu la facilité de lire en moi.

-Elle ne me laissera jamais m'approcher d'elle, lui chuchotais-je à mon tour.

-Tu n'en sais rien Edward, c'était exactement ce que je pensais après la mort de Tanya.

Tanya avait été ma première petite amie, c'était durant notre séjour à Phoenix. Nous marchions dans la rue après nous être souler et une voiture l'a frapper. Elle en est morte et pas moi. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute et c'est pourquoi j'ai rejoins les Hells Devils.

La chicane entre Rosalie et Jasper continuait alors que Bella les écoutaient et buvait sa vodka.

-Euh... Jasper, Rosalie, je crois que...retentais-je.

Cette fois, c'est Alice qui décida de les faire taire.

-Hey!hurla-t-elle.

Jasper et Rosalie se tournèrent vers elle en même temps. Alice leur pointa ensuite Bella qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir une bière et qui prenait la première gorgée.

Alors que Rosalie se figeait d'horreur, Jasper passait simplement sa main dans ses cheveux tout en se reclant la gorge.

-Allo, Izzy, la salua-t-il.

Bella ne fit aucun mouvement, donnant aucune preuve qu'elle avait entendu.

-Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu es ici?ajouta-t-il.

-Assez pour savoir que je n'étais pas voulu ici, répondit-elle en prenant une nouvelle gorgée. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à une pancarte avec ''Bienvenu à la maison, Izzy'', de toute façon.

Une personne normal aurait été offensé par ce que Rose avait dit mais pas Bella. Elle ne semblait même pas s'en faire... Le seul signe qu'elle était en colère était la façon qu'elle avait à tenir sa bouteille de bière puisque ses jointures étaient blanche.

-Bella, je suis désolé, Rose ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle...

-Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle disait, l'interrompit Bella. Elle a le droit d'être en colère, c'est un pays libre après tout. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas est le fait que tu crois que ma vie est mieux que la tienne, ''Rosie''.

Je remarquais l'emphase qu'elle avait placer sur le surnom de Rose.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix de choisir notre parent, nous!répliqua Rosalie.

Soudainement, Bella s'éloigna du mur et se rapprocha de Rosalie tout en prenant un air menaçant. Ses pas étaient longs et élancée, elle ressemblait étrangement à un félin prêt à mordre sa proie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de Rose, elle pencha sa tête vers la droite puis éclata de rire.

-Mais elle est folle!s'exclama Rosalie en reculant d'un pas.

Bella avança aussitôt d'un pas, refusant que sa soeur ne s'éloigne d'elle.

-Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie, répétait-elle. Si seulement tu savais combien tu es chanceuse d'avoir vécu ici plutôt qu'avec la salope. Oh mais non, attend... Elle n'a rien voulu savoir de toi!

C'était un coup bas, je n'aurais même pas oser dire quelque chose du genre lorsque j'étais dans cet état.

-Crois-moi, si tu savais combien j'aurais préféré rester ici et jouer aux poupées à longueur de journée plutôt que de devoir courir les chemins pour survivre parce que René était trop occuper avec les hommes.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'ai arriver?s'inquiéta Jasper.

Bella lança un regard noir et glacé vers son frère. Ce dernier s'excusa immédiatement de ne pas l'avoir appeler ''Izzy''.

-Je vais te dire ce qui m'est arriver, Jasper. À dix ans je suis partit de cette ville merdique, à douze ans j'étais soule durant presque chaque soir et j'ai perdu ma virginité, à treize ans j'ai tenté de me tuer mais rien à faire, à quatorze ans je me battais dans les rues parce que des pervers tentaient de me violé, à quinze ans j'ai été expulser de l'école et ensuite...

**Dring! Dring!**

Bella ne quitta pas sa soeur des yeux mais attrapa son téléphone et le posa à son oreille.

-Quoi!demanda-t-elle froidement sans bouger. Encore! Non, je m'en fou de ce qui va lui arriver. Qu'ils l'enferment, je n'en ai rien à faire! Quoi? Non, qu'elle s'arrange avec ses problèmes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasses Jacob, je suis à l'autre bout du pays! Elle peut bien passé la nuit en prison, je n'ai de quoi là sortir de là. Euh... Vraiment! Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange? Non, non, non, je refuse! Noir, ça ira avec mon humeur. Minute soldat! Pourquoi m'offres-tu une voiture soudainement? Eh, Jake! Je ne suis pas ta pute de service à ce que je saches! Pour t'excuser? Ouais, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je te rappelerais pour te donner des nouvelles plus tard.

Elle referma son téléphone et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout comme Jasper en avait l'habitude.

-René vient d'être arrêter parce qu'elle se promenait nue à l'extérieur, soule, expliqua-t-elle soudainement. Voilà ce que son mes soirées la plupart du temps.

-Tu retiens d'elle apparemment, chuchota Rosalie en pointant la bouteille de bière presque vide de Bella.

Cette dernière ne fit pas un mouvement et garda le silence pour quelques instants. Finalement, elle termina sa boisson et lança la bouteille contre le mur derrière Rosalie. Les morceaux volèrent partout dans le salon, quelques-uns retombèrent aux pieds de Rose.

Rose était terrifier, sa face était figer alors qu'elle reculait de quelques pas. Plus menaçant que jamais, Bella fit quelques pas vers l'avant jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de la face de sa soeur.

Jasper, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regardait ses soeurs comme s'il se demandait quel côté prendre.

-J'aime peut-être prendre un coup ici et là mais je sais quand m'arrêter, répondit-elle froidement. Pendant que vous dormiez le soir c'était moi qui devait faire tout en mon possible pour trouver assez d'argent pour la sortir de prison. La prostitution était un bon moyen, mais j'avais bien d'autres façons.

-Comme... comme quoi?s'inquiéta Jasper.

-Les courses de rues et les combats de rues, expliqua-t-elle sans quitter Rose des yeux.

Un sourire menaçant apparut sur son visage et Bella leva lentement l'une de ses manches de manteau afin d'exposer son avant-bras droit d'où il était facile d'appercevoir une longue cicatrice.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que...

-Oh mes Rosalie chérie, tu peux peut-être faire mal aux gens avec tes mots mais tu ne peux pas tuer avec des mots.

-Quoi!s'écria Jasper en s'approchant des deux soeurs.

-J'ai déjà tuer, chuchota Bella alors que son sourire s'aggrandit.

Elle avait vraiment l'air terrifiante. Non... elle ÉTAIT terrifiante.

Sans un mot de plus elle remonta dans sa chambre.


End file.
